


Of red ribbons and golden eyes

by anigri



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, but still byayoru, it's kinda Byakuya centric, this relationship is beautiful romantic or not, when the inspiration hits you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anigri/pseuds/anigri
Summary: He feels warm hands against his shoulder and throat and an even warmer breath fanning next to his ear."Wanna play tag, Byakuya-bo?"





	Of red ribbons and golden eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm not sure how I ended up writing this, 'cos never in my life have I ever written anything of fiction sorts, but here I am, what do you know right?? Anyway, have a good read and don't forget to leave kudos if you like it or even comments, I'm not gonna complain ;)

"Scatter Senbonzakura"

Instead of the pink deadly Sakura petals floating around, there's a white bandage wrapped around Byakuya's sword.  A familiar reiatsu sips through Byakuya's veins, the one he thought he had forgotten. 

Yoruichi's golden eyes glint like the last 100 years never happened, but the emotions there is hard for Byakuya to decipher. 

"Long time no see, Byakuya-bo"

Kuchiki's eyes widen with surprise, a feeling he hasn't felt for an eternity.

Another emotion is lurking on the surface, but he refuses to dwell on it. 

They chase each other like the distant memories, black and white and orange and purple blurring through the air, their speed too much to keep up with, even for a strong shinigami.

There's blood spilling everywhere. 

Byakuya is triumphant, finally catching up with the goddess of the flash but the feeling vanishes as fast as the rich purple hair of Yoruichi in front of him. 

She is sitting on his arm, all silver and gold. 

Of course, she is still the fastest.

"Within 3 days I will make this boy stronger than you"

The statesman seems so ridiculous, Byakuya almost wants to laugh.

 But he was never the one to back down from the challenges Shihouin Yoruichi always threw at him.

 

***

 

Yoruichi doesn't show up for their usual training. 

That day, Shihouin heir's betrayal strikes through Soul Society like a thunder. Byakuya acts like it's no big deal. He is finally free of that Demon cat, no more treating him like a little boy, no one to steal his hair tie, which he hasn't gotten back, Byakuya realizes later. 

Few years after, surrounded by the clan elders, Kuchiki Byakuya sits and listens to them, all ice and cold. Just the way he is supposed to be. The carefree, reckless teenager chasing after Yoruichi seems like a fading memory.  

And weirdly, he feels he has lost a part of him after that despicable woman has disappeared. 

The realization tastes bitter.

 

***

 

The moment  Yoruichi steps into the living world, her whole life seems like a summertime dream. 

After the adrenaline rush fades away and she comes to her senses, she searches for anything that could remind her that Soul Society wasn't just a feverish imagination. 

There's a red ribbon in her pocket. Ah, he has yet to catch the goddess of flash. 

Maybe, someday. 

Until then, Yoruichi has to grow her hair, so that she can wear the ribbon full of fond memories proudly. 

***

 

One.

Two.

Three.

Byakuya fervently continues striking his wooden sword. He is the Kuchiki heir. He should be powerful. 

"Come and catch me"

Her words echo through his head before he starts his shunpo practice. 

"Is it enough to catch her?" 

Easly passing other shinigamis from his academy, Byakuya still asks himself.  

He will probably never know. 

 

***

 

Kuchiki Byakuya sits in his yard, white paper in front of him. 

Practicing calligraphy seems like the most suitable activity for him now. After all, he isn't the same explosive little boy, running around playing tag and shouting all sorts of insensitive things at the annoying woman in from of him. 

She laughs and glistens like a marble statue under the Summer sun and Byakuya thinks, he can chase her like this forever. 

The memory evaporates, as a mix of excitement and annoyance creeps up to him. 

Somehow, Byakuya knows what’s going to happen next. 

He feels warm hands against his shoulder and throat and an even warmer breath fanning next to his ear. 

"Wanna play tag, Byakuya-bo?"

The two figures vanish from the yard in blurry colors, leaving only spilled black ink on the papers.

Melodic laughter can be heard from distant. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from FF


End file.
